When Two Worlds Collide: TRATIE
by infinity-panda
Summary: Katie has a dark past and she hates it more than anything. She runs away to Camp Half-Blood, guided by her mother. Travis has a amazing life. Everything always went his way. He couldn't imagine people ever having a bad life. All of that changes when their worlds collide. What will the result be? Tratie, Percabeth, Thalico and other pairings! paused for school
1. My Bad Beginning

Authors Note: My first fanfic... sorry if it sucks... anyways IT MY NEW FAV COUPLE SOOOO LET IT BE! **Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series or any of these characters! **

* * *

**MY BAD BEGINNING**

_~CHAPTER ONE~_

KATIE'S POV-

_Brrrrring brrrring._ I woke up. Sunshine peeked from behind my closed blinds. A new day. _No. _A new day means school. And school means... _people._ You see, people at school... bully me. They tease me about my face, my hair, my body and even my feet. I mean, if you meet me outside of school, you would think, "Oh she looks so happy! She must have a great home and life!" Truth is? I have a dad who is never home and who _knows_ where my mom is. When my dad comes back late at night, I have to act like nothing is wrong. And I admit. It is HARD. And all this bullying and neglecting added to self-harming. A razor cut into my skin intentionally for the first time 3 months ago. And I haven't stopped.

"KATIE? TIME FOR SCHOOL?" Oh no, that's my dad. Well time to get out of my warm and safe bed. I scramble out from underneath my covers and reach into my drawers and threw on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I dash into the bathroom and apply a quick swipe of mascara and some cover-up for my acne covered face. I trip down the stairs and head for the kitchen.

"Morning, Katie" my dad tells me without even glancing up from his coffee and newspaper. I looked at my watch, and stopped. _Shoot_. 5 minutes until the bus comes... oh _joy_ the bus. I grab a bagel and my backpack. I slipped on my Keds, fixed my beanie and walked out the door. I struggled to pull my hoodie over my head as I ran down the driveway. I never show up at school with exposed arms. I really didn't need to be teased even more.

"Bye Dad!" I heard the faint reply of my dad. Maybe that was just my imagination, though. _Great, now I have hallucinations._ Crap, the bus! I sprint from my house to reach the blinking lights of my bus a block away.

* * *

_Few more yards, Katie. _I pant as I climbed on the bus. "Late, again?" the bus driver said to me. I can't even tell if he was joking or not. Oh well, these days, I don't really care. I quickly scan down the aisles for a open seat. _Shit. _There was only one seat. In the way back, but that's where the _populars _sat. No wonder nobody sat there... "Hurry up, Katie! You're holding everybody up!" yelled the bus driver. Choruses of agreement went through the bus, along with some names I wouldn't want to repeat. "Come _on, _dumbass. You are the nastiest and slowest thing _I _have ever seen." Camelia (A/N: all mean girls names based off of real MEAN people at my school! mwuahaha) sneers at me. Oh, exactly what I need. I just _love_ to start my mornings with a dose of words from the meanest girl in school. "Yeah, _loser_." her trusty sidekick, Margo said to me. She then proceeds to stick her foot out to trip me. Aaand, of _course _I trip over.

"Oh. My. God. You touched my designer heels. You are so filthy! I can't believed you just contaminated them! I _hate _you!" Camelia yelled at me.

I got up, red faced, and hurry to the open seat. I hear them cackle in front of me. _Oh, how I LOVE my life. __  
_

At last, the bus pulls up to a curb at my school. _Finally._ I push my way to the front, and sprint off the bus and towards the school at full speed. Behind me, I hear Camelia say, "Well, _someone's _a little eager." No, I wasn't all that eager for school. I just couldn't be harrased in the hallways. Again. You see, if you dwell in the hallways too long, all that's left there is _you and the populars. _And there is no questioning who is gonna win _that _ fight. I frantically turned my locker com while scanning the hallways for any of the guys. The _popular guys _aren't worse than the girls. They just make your life even more miserable than it already is. I grip the bottom of my sleeves from riding up and walk quickly to my first hour class. I avoid all contact with anyone. Which, of course, wasn't hard because no one approached me and I approached no one. I had no friends... unless you count teachers. I slid into my seat at the back of the classroom. I stare at the doodles on the desk as I wait for all the others to file in.

* * *

Finally, it was lunch. I love lunchtime. I like to go to the back of the school and settle in with all the wild flowers and plants. There, I talk to the plants. Ok, I know it sounds super weird but these plants are the only things that were ever there for me and comforted me I guess. Just as I was settled in this spot I made for myself, a shadow towered over me. I freaked out, I thought I was in trouble. I looked up, only to find a strange kid with curly hair and limp.

"Can I join?" the kid asked. "Sure, I guess..." I uneasily replied. This was awkward. No one ever tried to talk to me before.

The kid sat down. "Hey, I'm Grover. I am new and I thought you could show me around me and tell me who to hang out with and stuff." Wow, that kid obviously chose the wrong person. I filled him in with what I knew, and I found him oddly comforting. I told him things like how I had ADHD and I got bullied for that a lot. Then he asked me about more personal stuff like my family and why I liked plants so much. I became more and more weary of his questions. I mean, who asks about someone's personal life on their first meeting? I was getting a little creeped out.

"Anyways, there is summer camp for special kids like that! It's really great, I go there." Grover told me excitedly.

"Wait, you have ADHD, or dyslexia too?!" I said.

"Erm, not exactly." He quickly replies and changes the subject. He gives me the address of the camp. It was pretty close. It was still in New York. I thankhim for the address because summer was in one week and I had nothing to do. Not that I even pland on going. Who was I to take a freaking ADDRESS from a total stranger. I mean, kid I met an hour ago. While he kept on babbling, I pondered how strange this situation was. What if he is a guy trying to kidnap me? or freaking rape me? Ok, obviously not. That was a weird though. Nevertheless, once his back was turned, I got up and sprinted away.

I could hear him call after me, "Wait! You'll come right?!" Haha, _right._

* * *

Momentarily confused, I push open the door to the girl's bathroom. Big mistake. I completely forgot that's where all the _popular girls _go during lunch to touch up on their gossip and make up. Ew. I looked up to find 6 startled faces and 1 total grimace. Ouch. Camelia, Margo, Ruby, Britten, Maizie, and Ana Karen were all turned away from the mirrors and facing me. _  
_

"Oh, sorry, sorry, my bad, I'll just leave now..." I turned around.

"Oh no, honey, I wanna tell you something about _interrupting our sessions." _Wow, she even has names for them. I faltered in my step. Britten and Maizie took that moment and seized me by my arms. Ugh, no point in struggling against black peoples arms. Oh _shit. _They were causing my jack sleeves for ride up. They were nearly up to my elbow now. Oh, I hope they don't notice. The two girls drag me up to Ruby and Camelia where they stood, smirking at me.

"Well, well, well who do we have _here? _Oh Katie the Whore. Oh wait you can't even _be _ a whore if you can't even get guys. Scratch that. Well, who cares?"

She jabbed a sharp fingernail at my chest. "_Never, ever _come here _ever _again. Do you really want to deal with me again?" I shook my head, getting even more scared that she will see my scars that she was so close. Her gaze slid down my arms. _Oh damnit. _I itched to pull down my sleeves but it was too late. She already saw.

"Oh, lookie here. You have some pity marks. Awww, how cute!" She evilly grinns at me. _Oh how I regret coming in here. _

"Get your skanky ass over here and hold her down, Ruby." Ruby lumbers over. She was tallest. And probably the strongest. "_Oh yep, definitely the strongest." _I thought while Ruby held onto my head. What is Camelia even planning to do.

"Well, this a lot easier! What a great way to _teach you a fucking lesson about bothering me. _Ruby, honey pull her hair if she struggles, please. Thanks, darling." She took one single, longest finger nail down to my arm and traced each scar I had. And my trace, I meant leaving a puncture. _Fuck, fuck, I am in deep shit. _

"Ow!" I let out a strangled yelp. Ruby jerked on my ponytail and covered my mouth.

"This is so _fun." _There was a steady trickle of blood on my arm now. Thankfully, not all her scratches went through my skin. She finished that arm.

"As _much _ I would love to do your other arm, we have places to be and people to see. Toodles!" She triumphantly prances out with her minions. And I was left standing in the bathroom with blood on my arm. I watch silently as the blood gushed down from a particularly deep wound and dripped to the floor. I turned and faced the mirror. I watched myself as I cry silent tears. I run from the bathroom. Not even bothering to clean up myself.

I am so done. Done with this. Done with life. I really can'tt put to it anymore. Nothing could take my pain away. I never really understood why all these people hate me. But now I do, because now I hate me too.

With that, I run down the empty hallway,with tears streaming down my face. To the back door. Away from everyone else. Everyone.

* * *

Ok guys that was the first chapter of my very first fanfic! I dont know if that was good... PLEASE SAY YES! anyways. Please review! If you have any ideas for any stories about Gallagher girls or other series you want me to do! perferably Gallagher girls because i'm going to write about that next. I think. Anyways, I would love you very much if you reviewed! thanks for reading, darling!

IM JUST GOING TO DO A QUESTION A CHAPTER THING! is that ok with you guys? you can review or PM me the answer! :)

TRATIE OR THALICO? I personally do tratie but WHAT DO YOU THINK!


	2. My Glamorous Life

Author's Note: Hello fellow fanfic readers! Ok, there might be a little OOC because I wasn't sure if he had a mom or not so im just going to go with it please dont criticize! Anyways PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD REALLY HELP ME WRITE MORE AND FASTER ;) and also i know the last chapter was a bit overly dramatic and i really hope that actually doesn't happen... **Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or any of the characters except for the plot! **- did i do this right?

* * *

**MY GLAMOROUS LIFE **

~CHAPTER TWO~

TRAVIS POV-

"Travis!? Connor? Come down for breakfast!" my mom calls from downstairs. (A/N: Ok, I'm not even sure if they have a mom or not so PLEASE just go with it!) _YAY! _After this week, it will be summer! And summer means... CAMP HALF-BLOOD! I mean, school isn't bad for me; I have lots of friends and pranking always make my day even better! It's just that I have dyslexia and that makes it hard for me at school. But, after this, I get to see all my _other_friends. And my half- brothers and sisters! Oh, I miss them so much!

My mom was coming up the stairs. Oh riiight. S_chool. _"Seriously Travis! CONNOR IS ALREADY AWAKE YOU SHOULD BE TOO!"

Oh _fuck. _When Connor goes first, he takes forever. Maybe he's like a undercover girl or something. "CONNOR OMIGOD GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM SERIOUSLY DOES A PISS REALLY NEED TO TAKE 30 MINUTES?!"

"TRAVIS! DON'T USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE." my mom yelled from downstairs. _Oops._

Well, I guess I'll just have to pick the lock like usual. It's not hard for me or Connor, of course, our dad is freaking Hermes!

I take my pick-locking set and head off to our shared bathroom. "Connor, you better pull up your pants now, I'm coming in." "_Well that's a little awkward sounding." _I thought while wiggling the thing around. _Click._ Yes! _Indeed the amazing Travis Stoll has done it again!_

I looked up to find Connor pulling his pants up. "Seriously, Connor, did you do a number two because obviously, peeing does't require nearly an hour.

"Dude, Travis, it was only thirty minutes. Plus, I changed."

"Well, that's plenty long enough."

I shove him out and he went tumbling down the stairs. _What a wimp. _I hear a _thump _followed by a freakishly girly shriek. I pick up my v-neck and my skinny jeans from the floor. The ladies go crazy over that. Travis Stoll always got dem guurls lined up, right? I run a comb through my crazy, unruly curly brown hair. Ugh, my hair was harder to flatter than Percy's hair. And dude, have you _seen _his hair? I look at my watch and think, "_Oh, look 10 minutes until we leave, Connor is probably eating all the home-made pancakes." _WAIT.

"CONNOR YOU BETTER NOT BE EATING MY SHARE OF PANCAKES."

"TOO LATE, BROTHA!"

"CONNNOOOOR I AM SO GETTING YOU!"

I yank open the door, and stomp out, and down the stairs.

"Travis, honey, what did I say about pushing your little brother down the stairs." my mom tries to sternly tell me.

"Hey! Mom, I'm not _that _little. I'm definitely buffer than that monkeyface over there."

"Aw, Connor, been looking at the mirror too much lately?"

"Travis... what did I said about pushing Connor down the stairs" my mother warned.

"Right. If I ever push him down the stairs again it means no pancakes for that day of breakfast..." Realization dawns to me. _NO! _

"But, Mom, pleeeease!"

"No, buts Travis, I have told you so many times before. And it's almost time for school. Hurry _up._" she tells me. She pushes me away from the pancakes playfully. Grumbling, I grab a stale bagel off the counter and set off, in search of my shoes. _Please, don't tell me Connor hid them again because that prank is so old. _I spy them beneath my backpack. _Yes! _I grab my jacket and backpack. I pull on my Nikes. I walk all the way back to the kitchen and open the garage door. Wow, Connor is still dining.

"Connor, get your butt to car we are going to be late!"

"That's right, come on, dear." my mom agreed as she got her purse and heads in the same direction as me.

As I get into the car, I take a bite out of my bagel. _I wonder who else eats bagels for breakfast? _(A/N: DO YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE BC KATIE ATE A BAGEL LOL GENIUS!)

* * *

We pull up to Slauson Middle School. (A/N: Yes, that's my school BUT DON'T COME AND STALK ME!)

"Bye, sweetie! Don't forget to come home early so you can pack for _camp._"

"Sure, mom!" me and Connor chorus. Ok, just because look alike doesn't mean we need to sound alike. We look at each other weirdly and turn away. I head up to my friends who were kicking a soccer back and forth.

"Hey guys! Sup." I nodded at them.

"Eyy Travis, you ready for that math final today?" my buddy, Willie asks me.

"If you count swiping the answers from the teacher's desk, then _yes._" I sneakily replied. He kicks the ball to me and I proceed to pick it up. The bell rings at the front of the school and all 4 of us head toward the doors.

I walk through the halls, receiving a lot of greetings. _Oh, I love my life _

(A/N: Did you get it? bc in the chap before katie says that too but it was like sarcastic!)

* * *

I approach my locker, and take my time to open it, put away my backpack and get my books out. After all, there's no point rushing in the last week of school. Besides, I'm normally the last to get out of the halls.

"Ayyyeee my man! LJ heyy, you ready for the game tonight!" a mean and popular boy shouts from the end of the hall. They are the worst. I am so glad that I am the popular and nice type. Because, seriously, those guys are jerks.

I head to the direction of my first hour class. It's math and we have a test. Well, I guess it is not much of the problem because I can easily steal the answer sheet from the drawer. It's great being a son of Hermes. I walked easily to class with my other friend, Harry.

* * *

"Alright, you stand here for lookout and I'll just go in, ok?"

"Sure, whatever you say, boss." Harry replies and winked.

I slip into the classroom and was about to identify which drawer held the answer sheet when I hear Harry kicking the door. _Shitttt. _I quickly stood up and rummaged through his cup where Mr. Johnson kept his pencils.

"Ahem, Mr. Stoll, what are you doing near my desk on _test_ day?"

"Oh, right, sorry Mr. Johnson... I seem to forgot my pencil again, and I was just looking for one._ May _I borrow one?"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir." I said somewhat mockingly. Thank the gods he didn't get it...

"Well, I supposed that's alright but it's a day of afternoon detention for you."

"_What?! _But, I have to go home today and pack for Camp Half-errm, I mean my Dyslexia camp!"

"No, buts, Mr. Stoll. You cannot simply rummage through a teacher's desk and get away with it!"

"Fine." _No buts? He is starting to sound like my MOM._ That man gets on my nerves so much.

"Now, run along and go take a seat."

I smirk. "Isn't that somewhat of a _contradictory _statement?"

Mr. Johnson struggled for an answer and got redder by the second. _Hah, serves him right. _"Now, don't you sass me, Travis. I said, _go take a seat._" Well, that was a disappointing comeback.

I casually saunter back to my seat next to Harry. He praises me for thinking of something so fast. One afternoon detention is really small punishment compared to being caught for cheating.

I guess my way through the test along with some sly glances around the room...

* * *

"Hey! Andrew, can ya save me a seat!"

"Sure, see you at lunch!"

I walked to my locker and got my lunch out and smile. _In a couple of days, I will be outta here! _I grabbed my lunch and walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey! Thanks for saving me a seat bro!" I grin at Andrew.

"What do ya have for lunch today?" I ask the others.

"Well, umm tuna-fish salad, you wanna trade?" Andrew gave out.

"Um, no you can't have my brownie!" Willie snaps. Darn it, I wanted some. I think I can steal some...

"And don't even think about stealing because I am _watching _you!"

"Darn you!" I say to him as I down my water bottle. Wow, I am so thirsty. I let out a satisfied _ahh_ when I finish the whole thing. We spend the rest of the lunch joking and laughing about the things we saw today. Okay, that sounded perverted.

* * *

The bell sounded for next period. I take all the shit from my lunch and set off for the a trash can. I dump all of it down and walk away. I go through all my other classes and finally stop at afternoon detention.

I knock at the door and peek my head in.

"Hey, Mr. Johnson! You are the teacher for afternoon detention this week?" _Damn, he's gonna make it so hard for me. _

"Yes, indeed, Mr. Stoll. So, don't even try misbehaving." he laughs fakely. He is _so _going to make it hard me... I hate that guy. So much.

* * *

One hour and freaking thirty minutes later, I stumble out of the room of boredom. Why would you keep a kid late for another half hour just because I was kicking the chair in front of me. Seriously, what did you expect me to do while I sit there _waiting. _He was definitely tormenting me on purpose. I _know _it.

Oh well, anyways. I feel like I was supposed to do something today. Something important... I ponder this while walking alone in the halls. OH WAIT. PACKING FOR CAMP HALF-BLOOD. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT OH MY GODS! I can't even believe I forgot this! Connor is so going to take all my stuff. I pull my backpack straps up angrily. I sprint down the empty hallway and towards home.

* * *

I try to regain a steady breath as I reach to a stop at my front door. I hit it with my fist.

"Mom...open...door...water..." I see Connor peek through the hole in the door. He sticks out his tongue.

"Connor? Open the freaking door!" He smirks and turns away. The nerve of him.

I kick at the door and start to yell, "MOM, CONNOR WON'T LET ME IN! TELL HIM TO LET ME IN!" I start to kick at the door again but it open just before my foot touched it and I fell right to the feet of Connor. Wow, he is obviously enjoying the moment of me "bowing" down to him.

"Connor?"

"Yes, brother?"

"You suck shit."

"Oh, are you sure you aren't just thinking of yourself? We look alike, you know."

"Shut up." I suddenly get up and lunge for him. He reers back just in time. "Just leave me alone, Connor."

He backs away and runs back up the stairs. He better get out of my sight. I turn away from the stairs and walk to the kitchen. I get myself a huge glass, fill it, and down it in less than 30 seconds. Seriously, all that running and shouting really made my throat hurt. Right, packing. I won't forget this time. I leave this weekend! Oh, I just can't wait! _Haha, I nearly sounded like a Disney song. Oh why not? LION KING ALL THE WAY!_

"OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING!" I go up the stairs, grinning wildly. I reach my room. Thank the gods I am a guy. I bet it will take forever to pack for a girl. Hah. Sucks to be those people. I pull out my big suitcase. My things personally don't require the whole suitcase, but all my pranking material does! Me and Connor both have these big things. SO much more convenient to bring the pranking stuff to camp without any question from my mom. I throw all my clean clothes and everything else I needed into the small portion of the suitcase I use.

* * *

An hour later, I was laying in my bed, very proud of myself. I packed all the essentials for the perfect pranks. Chocolate bunnies, a bunch of empty sacks for the things that we ste- I mean _borrow. _ And you know, the others. But, I'm not gonna list them, because that would be waaay too much thinking. (A/N: I can't think of anything else. Sorry.) I drag my suitcase down the stairs and push it next to Connor's suitcase.

"Mom! I am ready! All my things are now officially packed for Camp Half-Blood!"

* * *

OK, I am sorry this chapter isn't as exciting as maybe you thot it would be but like this is just a intro to his life so please don't judge. Oh and also, there is a lot more dialogue in this chapter because well, he talks alot unlike Katie... I did my best to portray what a guy would be thinking but I am so not a guy so I probably got a bunch of this wrong. Sorry about that. Alrighty, I really hope you liked this chapter although it was pretty boring. Thanks for reading and pleaaaase REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW FORRR: faster chapters and maybe some praises or suggestions you might want to give me? THANKS! :) until next time! (in like a few days?)


	3. I Follow the Signs?

A/N: This chapter will be about Katie and will be better than the one before! Sorry if chap 2 was boring cuz I was just introducing Travis to you. I want this fanfic to be like a sorta long one. I think I will have it finished before school? I hope so! Thanks for sticking with me this whole time, faithful readers! anyways. This chapter will be EXCITING! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT HELPS AND MOTIVATES ME A LOOOOT! THANKS! :) **Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series or the characters... RICK DOES. AND HE REALLY NEEDS TO USE HIS CHARACTERS WISELY RIGHT NOW COUGH COUGH PERCABETH. ANYWAYS, I only own the plot :).**

* * *

**I FOLLOW THE SIGNS?**

~Chapter 3~

Katie's POV-

I see a light from the doors in front of me. I run to it. Faster and faster. I need air. Choking. Choking. From what? My life. Everything that's in it. I am lonely, I am insecure, and I am scared. Feelings that overflow, choking me. I can't breathe here. Air, searching, needing air. I need to breathe.

I reach the door. I pushed it open, I am free! I inhale the fresh scent of the summer. Although my favorite season is spring, summer is just as good. I love that smell where you know everything is flourishing and lovely. But, right now, is everything flourishing and lovely? Um, not even close. I look around, taking in all the familiar surroundings. Just then, I make up my mind. I'm leaving. I can't even tolerate this any more.

I run, opposite direction of my home. What I called home. I'm not sure if it ever _was _a home. I am getting a little lonely. Then, again, aren't I always? I walk on the side of the road, receiving strange glances from the car windows. I wish I knew where to go. I am so lost. _Hold up. _I look around more closely. This all looks so weird to me. I have never been here before... Great. Now, I'm lost literally and figuratively. Maybe there is a sign on where I should go. Woah. _Katie, seriously, listen to your freaking self. That didn't even make any sense. A sign? A fucking sign. _I laugh out loud. If there was someone, something watching over me. They would have obviously sent that ages ago, when I WAS BEING FREAKING TORMENTED. I wish I knew what to do.

* * *

Demeter POV-

I watch my unclaimed daughter, Katie, struggle through her problems through my solar powered TV. How can I help without revealing who I am before she arrives to Camp Half-Blood? There needs to be a way for her to get there. She wants a sign. A sign... I ponder this. What do my kids love the most? Easy, flowers! I can just have some flowers pop up from the ground. We didn't need Athena to figure this one out!

I stare intently at the screen, coaxing little tulips to sprout from the ground. Katie's favorite flower. The flowers emerged reluctantly. Well, I wouldn't want to grow there either, it was so polluted and gross. I pick the perfect colors for the tulips. Pastel colors. Hey, I know what you're thinking. Tulips CAN come in pastels, you know. Besides, I'm Demeter, I do what I want. I left a row of tulips for her. In fact, they were right next to her. If she couldn't see it, she should get her eyes checked. I watch happily as Katie's head swivels to her feet. Then Katie sees the tulips. Finally. It should have caught her eye earlier! Her eyes get thoughtful. I can hear her think, "Wow, how ironic, is this a freaking crazy... what do I do? Follow it? Well, I guess that's the only choice I have..." I grin in satisfaction.

* * *

Katie's POV-

I notice my shoelace is untied. I bend over to tie, but something next to me catches my eye. A light pink tulip. That is so strange. I finish tying my shoe and stand up. I look further to if there are any more. There is literally a line of rainbows. Oh, that is so gorgeous! Best thing that happen to me today!

Huh, why would there be random flowers popping up in this horrible, smoky and stinky place? I stare intently at the pink tulip. Is this my so-called sign? What do I do? Follow it? Well, I guess that's the only choice I have... things couldn't get worse for me. I wander slowly besides the flowers. I was getting a little creeped out now. When I walk by the flowers, they literally turn their face to me. Like, I don't know... some sort of respectful thing? Am I secretly a flower princess or something? What if there is something my dad isn't telling me. Then, reality struck me. I laughed out loud. _Flower princess? _What the fuck is wrong with me? Is there some sort of heat fatigue going on in my head or something?

I stroll along, enjoying my freedom. I wonder when the line of flowers will stop. What if it's not a sign at all? What if it stops in the middle of a cornfield? What would I do then? Well then I will just have to see what happens. It was really quiet, just the noise of birds and distant cars to accompany me. Somewhere along the way, the black cement road turned into a lonely dirt road. I left at like... 1 something? I think I have been walking for 3 to 4 hours and the trees grew denser by the minute. It was too late to turn back now. I looked at my surroundings. I was now walking on a narrow path with trees surrounding. I inhaled this earthly smell. I loved it. Every time I am near nature I just get so worked up. It's the place where I can be myself, my happiest. No one seems to be around and I didn't get to talk my flowers today... it's not too late to do it now right? I looked down at the flowers that were looking up at me. They seem so eager... almost making me feel warm. I take a breath, and began to talk. My full story. All the way from beginning. I talked about my family. School. And I talked about my passion with flowers and plants. The plants around me seem to grow greener, healthier, and brighter. Especially the tulips. They grew and the flowers were so big, bigger than I ever seen! I smiled faintly. The first real smile I have smiled in a while. The sky was getting darker by the minute. The flowers seemed to glow as it got darker. By now, I was too tired to even notice at what was happening around me...

I was practically sleep walking in the fading evening light when I hear a distant car noise nearby. I turn my head just in time to see a silver car zoom by past the trees. There was a road over there? I stumbled, growing hungry and light headed. Come on, Katie, stay awake. The flowers were getting blurry. The trees were closing in. I was so dizzy. Everything was swirling. Was I going down a toilet? Itchy. I was itching. Only then did I look at myself. I was covered in insect bites. Oh ew, gross. I squinted at my arms, trying to get my vision to focus. Why are my arms tinted green? What's happening to me?

* * *

Demeter's POV-

I watched worriedly as Katie stumbled through the dark woods. Doesn't she notice the flickering shadows of the monsters near her? What can I do? Am I leading my daughter to her death? I don't know if she can make it to Camp Half-Blood. It wasn't far away but in Katie's condition... I'm not sure. She hasn't rested or eaten in hours. She is so weak and she can barely walk. I _have _to protect her. I need a shield of some sort. I focus my power, concentrating and made a green aura flicker around her. The perfect shield.

* * *

Katie's POV-

I watched as my arms grew brighter, a green aura. That was so strange. I am so hungry, I am seeing things. I turned my gaze back to flowers. They were so bright. I look up at the sky and was greeted by a faint moon. Oh my gosh, what time is it? I should rest. I was seeing spots now. No, no rest. Keep on going. I can't stop. You can do it, Katie. I see a small light ahead. What was that? Was there someone to take me in. I can't take it anymore. I try to run. I breathe. Parched. I pant. Little more. Just a little more. In my head, I was glowing brighter and brighter. Right then, I see a rippling border, barrier.

I had a feeling. Crossing it would make me safe. Behind me, I hear panting. _Panting? _My blood races. I pick up my pace, too scared to look back. Hobbling along, I run. Shuffling fast. Heavy footsteps behind me urge me along. A couple more steps until the barrier. It waits patiently for me. A little more.

I see a dark shadow over me. I am so scared. I am shaking. I turn around, waiting for my death. A monster. A literal _monster. _I shriek. What? Am I hallucinating. WHAT IS HAPPENING. I scream, frozen in place. It reaches for me. I stare in fear as a giant hand comes down. I shut my eyes, bracing myself for the pain that is about to come. Just as the monster's hand it about to wrap its dirty fingers around me, it bounces off! I slowly open my eyes. The monster was getting frustrated by the minute. This is all wrong. All fake. I rub my eyes until I see more stars than I already am. The hand just keeps on bouncing off of me. I am not even moved. What is this? The monster gets mad and starts growling and yelling. I don't know what to do. Just as I am about to faint from despair, misery, and panic, I feel the blood rush back to my legs. I can move. I can move! I turn my back and while trying to stay on balance, I run. I burst through the barrier. It was just too hard. I trip, hitting my head on a rock. I feel warm, blood trickling into my hair and out onto the ground. The last I remember is a girl over me, eyes open in shock. Do they see me as a monster? What am I, _really? _My eyes grow heavy, and I breathe out. And then, I let go.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, well that was dramatic. I know this took nearly a week and I am deeply sorry. I had a sleepover for like 3 nights and I couldn't get to the computer. I will do my best next time. I really hoped you liked this chapter! There is absolutely no dialogue because she doesn't talk... anyways. I really hoped you like it! NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL MEET! Guys, thank you for reading up to now. And also, reviews really helps! It would be great if I got more :) THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW reVIEW REVIEWW! :)


	4. The Mystery Girl

Author's Note: **OKAY, THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED AND THEY WON'T MEET UNTIL TO THE NEXT CHAPTER I AM SO SORRY BABE!** IM SO EXCITED ARE YOU?! OKAY anyways. I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while but I have a VERY good reason! I have been at vacation hehe it was fun! but when I came back I find that my close family friend is... hanging onto life and... sorry, you guys. Anyways, I think this chapter will be pretty long and I hope this is what you expect and mORE! PLEASE READ AND **_REVIEW_**IT REALLY HELPS! THANKS BABES! **Disclaimer: I wish I own this stuffs bc it is really is great... but I DON'T IT IS ALLLLLL RICK RIORDAN! *spotlight on him* Right, I own dis plot. Thank you very much. **

* * *

**THE MYSTERY GIRL**

~CHAPTER 4~

Miranda's POV-

I am just strolling from my cabin to the camp fire. I am late because _somebody _stepped on the flowers at the front of my cabin. Anyways, I can't miss the first week of campfires because that's when we greet everyone that is coming back for the summer! It's very exciting. I look around at the eeriness of this part of camp. It's where the entrance is and the undergrowth is very thick. You can easily trip and fall. Some feet away, I see this green light in the grass. Did somebody drop the Greek fire lantern again? DO PEOPLE KNOW HOW HAZARDOUS THAT IS?! Oh gods, people really need to get a lesson from Athena. I approach it carefully, because who in the right mind will pick up a Greek fire lantern carelessly? Other than, like Percy, or Travis, or those dumb asses. As I get closer, I realize it's not a lantern... maybe they dropped a whole batch. But, then, why would it be in human form? Unless... _no. _I run up to it. I am way too scared to witness a death. When I am closer to it, I see that it is actually a girl. Dark brown hair frames her face. I squint my eyes at something dark near her head on the grass. Sudden realization dawns on me. _Blood. _I let out a scream.

* * *

Travis's POV-

It was like 9 o'clock but we finally are close to Camp Half-Blood. It was such a long ride. Like nine hours. Plus, we had to stay at a hotel for one night. Not that I minded it, it was perfect pranking practice for me and Connor. We just passed a bunch of thick trees leading into camp. We were driving pretty slowly because of dark dirt road. My mom hates those. Me and Connor had our swords in our hand, in case any monster decides it would be a good idea to eat a silver car. (A/N: YAYAYAYAY THE CAR THAT KATIE HEARD. THAAAT'S RIGHT FOLKS.) I grow with recognition as we get closer. I AM SO EXCITED. As I am gazing outside the window I see something on this trail path that really me questions my eyesight. Glowing flowers. Since when the fuck did we have glowing flowers? Demeter must have been feeling particularly artsy tonight.

I turn to tell my brother, "Hey, Connor, look at this. I think there are some like glowing flowers over there. And... and.. Some sort of green light following it. It's a pretty big light. What _is _that!"

"Dude, stop obsessing over some random flowers. Someone probably just broke a really big glow stick or something." I roll my eyes. I face the front of the car to ask my mom.

"Mo-." I was cut off from Connor yelling "WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HEREEE!" _Damn him. _Wait.

"_WHAT? WE'RE HERE?!" _Me and Connor start to shout and yell.

"YAYYY! WE'RE HOOOOME."

I fist bump Connor. Oh yeah, baby. Wait. I need a grand entrance. Like a surprise. I tell Connor my amazing plan.

"Mom, can you turn a little over there to drop us off?"

"Sure, honey. Why?"

"Oh, just a little surprise for our friends!" I grin. This is gonna be so awesome.

My mom announces that she will stop the car. _Yes. _

"This is the farthest the car can go without crashing into the barrier.

"Thanks, mom. This will do."

I look at Connor and give him a high five. We get out of the car and haul out our luggage. Dang. This is heavy. Well, time to go...

"BYE MOM I'LL MISS YOU!" We each give her a kiss on the cheek. Thank gods no one is here. That is embarrassing.

* * *

We each haul our own suitcase through the back entrance and drop off our stuff at the cabin first. The whole camp was so eerie because everyone was at the campfire. Our timing was perfect! We pull up the suitcases and yank open the door. I step into the cabin and smell the musty smell of dirty clothes on the ground. Ah, it's great to be home.

"Hurry up, Travis. We have to be there for the campfire!" Connor yells at me and then he shoves me.

"Little grasshopper, you must learn to be patient." I scold him. Connor scowls. He hates it when I tease him about being little. Well, that's what he get for being so annoying. I find my bed in the front, being cabin leader. I am cabin leader now because Luke is... umm... well we don't really mention that here. We just say he is a hero. People say I am a little young but I have been here the longest, besides I'm going to high school next year so it's all good.

I brush off all the excess leaves and stolen candy bar wrappers. I just leave my suitcase on my bed, get Connor and head out together. The cool night with the clouds covering moon was a perfect night for our surprise entrance. The owls hoot and we quicken our pace. We both head towards the back part of the camp fire. We can just jump out and scare everyone. We just need to time it so that when we come in when they are telling super scary stories. And when I mean scary, I mean _scary. _

I can see the colored smoke from the bonfire. It was happy and high today. People must be in a really great mood! We creep around the seating area.

"And so, while the huge battle raged upon him... a huge sphinx was creeping up on Hercules. And..." Chiron pauses suspensefully. (A/N: OK, this is obviously not a real story) I survey the crowd. The girls were holding onto each other with a scared look. The guys were on the edge of their seats.

_Perfect. _Me and Connor look at each other and nod. _It's time. _

We jump out of fire and muster out the fiercest growl or roar, whatever you think a sphinx sounds like. Our shadows from the wild fire caused the perfect shadow-y effect.

"ROARGRRRRAHHH!" We yell. We instantly see the response we were shooting for. Aphrodite girls were holding onto each other and screaming. Of course the fiercer girls, including Athena and Ares cabin had their weapons out. The guys were looking around uncertaintly and trying to look manly. Like they weren't screaming a second ago..

We are now rolling around on the ground, laughing. This is absolutely the best surprise entrance. When everyone finally realizes what is happening, they got angry. Ok, especially the meany cabins. Wow, it was just a joke! I start to stand up with Connor and give a friendly wave towards our large cabin. The Ares cabin is getting on their feet. Shit, time to run?

We begin to turn around and creep out but Chiron's commanding voice stopped us.

"Boys, _stay here. _And apologize. I will not punish you, seeing that you have just arrived."

"Ares cabin, stop growling and just head back to your cabin if you don't want to greet them."

* * *

Yet, they stay... were they planning something? Wow. Our friends were crowding around us. Yay! I miss them so much! I was laughing and talking about my school year with my closest buddies.

The part-ay was gettin' started for the people that came back today! We weren't the only ones, duh. Woop woop! I grin at the satyrs and naiads coming to join us. I grab a coke from a tray and take a sip. Regular coke. Not blue. What is up with Percy's ways?

Just as we were singing happily to some songs, we heard a piercing scream. _What? _Seriously, people. I know this party is fab but there is _no _reason to scream. We all stop and look at each other. Chiron comes up to us and looks at us worriedly.

"Did anybody here scream?"

We all shook our heads, _no. _We look at each other, panic starting show on our faces. What was it? I push myself in the front. I start to head where the sound came from, weapon ready.

Another screech came through the air, "_Chiron!" _I start to sprint alongside Chiron. Other people join me. As we grow closer to the entrance of camp, I hear faint cries.

I see a dark shadow, the one that was crying. Who is that? Chiron canters up to her. I come closer and look. _Miranda. _ I relief in her eyes when she sees Chiron.

"Chiron.. please... save her." she says through sobbing. I look to where she is pointing. A body. How come I didn't notice that? It was dark but there was no doubting she was a beautiful person. Dark brown hair cascades down her shoulders and out unto the cold ground. The moon light was on her face. She looks like an angel. I narrow my eyes in concern.

"Chiron? Is she...?"

He nods knowingly.

"Someone, please bring her to the infirmary. I will do a check on her there and let the Apollo kids take over." I volunteer to bring over. Some people glance at each other weirdly. Geez, I don't always have to be joking around, people. I bend down and easily pick her up. Something is damp on my arm. I glance down. _Blood. _That's why Miranda screamed. She is like deathly scared of seeing blood.

I see her eyelids flutter as I walk to the infirmary with some other campers around me. They were peering over my shoulders to get a good look at her. I can almost hear what they were thinking, mostly because I was thinking the same things.

_"She's alone."_

_"How did she get here?"_

_"How did she get through barriers?"_

_"Is she a demigod?"_

_"Who's her godly parent?"_

_"Who is she?"_

_"Where did she come from?"_

_"How did she get so injured?"_

_"Does she know her real identity yet?"_

_"Is she going to die?"_

I stop myself at the last question. _Is _she going to die? I look closely at her body. It was so still. I stare intently until I see the comforting faint rise and fall of her chest.

"Guys, it's ok, she is still alive... I think."

"How do _you _know it's so dark!" I was about to retort when I notice I was at the infirmary already. Someone opens the door for me and I carry her inside.

* * *

Katie's POV-

I feel myself being picked up, yet I can't do anything. I'm numb everywhere and pain was pretty much coursing through my body. I feel the last of my aura drain away. Aura...? I am so tired. I try to look up at what is carrying me. A human. Thank god (A/N: it's not gods bc she dunno shes a demigod yet guys!) His body is so warm, I take a breath.

* * *

Travis's POV-

Once, I am inside, I drop her off and kind of just leave... I mean, I don't think there is such a fuss. She is just another girl... right? But, I just couldn't get her out of my head. I walk into my cabin and just lay on my bed. I slowly drift off to an uneasy sleep.

I wake up the next morning, really groggy. I was in my familiar cabin. Connor must have brought me here from... last night... what happened again...? I got up and walked around while receiving last nights crazy memories back. Mysterious girl. Infirmary.

Then, I think, Did she wake up yet? But, why do you care, Travis? A voice tells me. I take the voice's advice. Why should I care? I don't even know her.

Yet, all through out the week, I couldn't get her out of my head. I tried everything, I kept myself occupied all the time. But, my mind just keeps on drifting back to her.

* * *

Author's Note: WOOP WOOP! YAYYYYYYYYYYY LONGEST CHAP CHAP YET YOU GUYS! :D so proud of mah self! I know this took more than a week and I am sorry, I had some difficulties. I hope you like how this turned out. Thank you for reading you faithful readers! The next chapter will be so excitttting! I can't wait to start writing! Right, also can you PLEEEEASE do my poll on my prof page? THAT WOULD BE GREAT! Also, I am not completely sure when I will finish this or how long it will be. Hopefully I can finisht his whole thing by like i don't know Christmas? PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) THANK YOU!


End file.
